


【all雏】发情猫咪

by yuanqiyu



Category: all雏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanqiyu/pseuds/yuanqiyu





	【all雏】发情猫咪

　　 当身后异样的触感传来的时候，村上的心跳下意识地加快。面前的风吹得他有些发冷，手心的冷汗让村上感觉他快要抓不住手中的护栏。  
　　自己正在镜头前被团队成员蹂躏着屁股，村上清晰地意识到了这个事实。他想要开口指责一下率先动手的横山，但喉咙里即将溢出的呻吟让他无暇再估计其他。村上咬了咬嘴唇，垂下眼帘躲开了转向自己的镜头。  
　　屁股上那只作乱的手不轻不重地揉捏着西装裤下的软肉，指腹慢慢滑过布料，充满挑逗意味的抚摸着。  
　　“村上さん？”手的主人偏偏还是一副平静的样子，黑色的眼眸里流露着淡淡的笑意就这么看着村上。  
　　这时候怎么不见你害羞了！村上把吐槽暗地里吐槽了一句，心中祈祷着年下的几个人不要跟着起哄。  
　　事实却并未如村上所想的那样美好。锦户和丸山的手放上来的时候，村上总算抛弃了心里那点可怜的侥幸。他发现自己现在就算不用回头看，也能猜到每一只手的主人究竟是谁。  
　　这并不是什么值得骄傲的事情，村上皱了皱鼻子，他回想起自己被五个人抱在怀里，不同的手用着轻重不一的力道挑逗着自己身上每一处敏感地方的时候。大概是曾经被蒙着眼睛轮流干操的缘故，村上悲哀地发现他的身体甚至已经熟悉了每一根曾把自己弄到高潮的性器。  
　　真糟糕……村上的脸部不自主地开始发热。此时此刻的他正趴在栏杆上，如同一只发情的猫一般软着腰部翘起屁股任由人抚摸。  
　　锦户的手已经从后面转到了前面，毫不客气地一把包住了两腿之间鼓囊囊的一块，还坏心眼地揉了几下。  
　　村上“唔”了一声，细微的呻吟从唇齿间泄出。  
　　“信酱你怎么了？”丸山包含关切的声音恰到好处地盖住了村上异样。  
　　村上摇了摇头，回以丸山一个与平常无异的笑容。丸山也笑眯眯地弯起嘴角，手上的力道却是与这个温和笑容相反的重量。  
　　丸山的手指很漂亮，既修长又骨节分明，然而现在这双好看的手正放在另一个男人的屁股上，指部的用力让他的手指微微陷入柔软的臀肉之中。  
　　村上发现他的门把似乎格外钟爱他的屁股。现在是因为在外头录制，若是私下里，他现在肯定早已被扒光了衣服，屁股上留下一道道被蹂虐出的来自五个不同男人的红色指印。  
　　大仓在村上晃神的时候也加入了其中。他的手顺着村上的屁股一路往下，缓慢地沿着大腿根向下移动，色情至极。  
　　村上忍不住抖了抖身子，酥痒的感觉让他的腿部有些发软，连带着乳头都被刺激的有了反应。略有些粗糙的衣料随着身体的晃动摩擦着娇嫩的乳首，快感如同电流般冲击着村上的神经。村上庆幸自己衬衣里穿了打底，才避免了被人看见自己的生理反应。  
　　索幸yasu没有加入进来，这是村上唯一的安慰。他侧过脸看了看不远处的安田，露出了一个感激的笑容。安田也笑了笑，依旧安静地站在一旁。  
　　村上暗暗松了口气，在心里默默地夸赞了一番安田。  
　　当然，他不知道此刻的安田的脑子里在想些什么。  
　　在村上向自己投来感激的目光时，安田暗自吸了口气。那双看向自己的下垂眼圆圆的，亮晶晶的棕眸里泛着点水光，眼角下有一小抹露着媚意的嫣红。  
　　简直就是和那时候一模一样的眼神，安田回想起自己第一次知道其他四人和村上有肉体关系的时候。  
　　那个时候自己打开乐屋锁起的门，正巧看到了沙发上跪趴着帮横山口交的村上和围在他周围的四个人。  
　　安田记得自己冷静地反锁上门，走到他们五人面前。  
　　“你们在干什么？”  
　　“如你所见。”大仓正扣住村上的腰，身下挺立的性器在面前艳红的肉穴里一进一出。“我们在和信酱做爱。”  
　　安田的视线转移到村上身上，对方正伏在横山的胯间，头部来回地动着，试图让嘴里的巨物快一点得到释放。听到身边有响动后，村上侧过脸，望向正俯视着自己的安田。  
　　［阻止他们好吗？］男人好看的眼睛被情欲熏染变得迷离，眼角晕开的红色散发着诱人的春意。他大概是不知道自己现在的样子有多么能勾起人的施虐欲，竟然还妄想用着一双潋滟着水光的眼睛发出求救的信号。  
　　安田上前两步走到横山面前，“yoko，能换我吗？”  
　　横山有些不情愿，不过还是点了点头。“行。”  
　　得到了允许的安田轻轻按住了村上的头，迫使对方再一次凑近男人的性器。此时的村上正以一种顺从的姿势跪在地上，乖巧地用嘴帮他侍弄着。  
　　太糟糕了……安田看着面前的村上想到。他感觉到自己的性器被村上含在嘴里，尖端操弄着对方舌根的软肉，顶得对方的口水不受控制地延嘴角往下流淌。  
　 村上用舌头笨拙地舔着嘴里涨大的器官，舌尖一点一点地滑过纹路褶皱。他的嘴被撑得鼓出一块，口水把艳红的嘴唇沾染的湿漉漉的。  
　　村上的两颗尖尖的虎牙在进进出出中与口中的性器摩擦，安田倒没觉得有什么难受，牙尖带来的细微疼痛轻而易举地转为快感刺激着器官，惹得村上嘴里的东西又大了几分。  
　　村上呜咽了几声，他似乎被顶得有些难受，脸上涨得通红，惹人怜爱的下垂眼闪过一丝委屈。  
　　安田安抚似的摸了摸村上毛茸茸的脑袋，仿佛在抚摸着一只小动物。  
　　“乖，会有奖励哦。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　结束了录制的村上总算放下了悬在半空的心。他理了理衣服，迈步走进保姆车。  
　　车里黑漆漆的一片，窗帘也被遮盖得严严实实，不留一丝光亮。村上前脚刚进去，车门就被“啪”的关上。  
　　“你们……”村上想都不用想就知道接下来会发生什么。  
　　“信酱，”一双手从后面用力环住了村上的腰。“发情的时候可不能跑外面去呀。”  
　　“发情你个头！”村上照着身后的脑袋拍了一下。“刚刚录制的时候你们有点过分了吧！”  
　　“但现在不在录制哦，hina”  
　　村上重重叹了口气，算是认命。“就在车上？”  
　　“嗯，因为明明村上さん还在发情吧？”  
　　“什么乱七八糟的设定啊……”村上边吐槽边放松自己的身体。  
　　五双手在黑暗里摸向了村上，喘息声和呻吟声在暧昧的空气中流动。  
　　“时间会久一点哦，毕竟猫咪的发情期可是有好几天的呢。”  
　　


End file.
